


Failure to Launch

by Mazarin221b



Series: Florentine [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM AU, Dirty Talk, Dom Fail, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Sometimes, even the best Doms run out of things to say.





	Failure to Launch

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, ridiculous short set in Florentine, inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/imrileywest/status/1089594142638825473) that my beta AND sent me. Read it, and the replies. It's a cavalcade of Dom Fail, and I love it.

Victor yelps, or tries to, at the strike of the cane, a whip-sharp snap across his shoulders that leaves his skin blazing with heat.

It is, after all, hard to say much with a gag in your mouth.

It’s a small one, at least, a bright red ball gag that Yuuri shoved between his teeth and buckled around his head without much by way of a preliminary, immediately locking him into their brand-new set of stocks. Victor grips the bell in his hand harder, his substitute safeword while he’s gagged, and closes his eyes in ecstasy.

“Yeah, you love this, don’t you, you filthy little slut,” Yuuri growls, and oh my, he’s certainly in a mood, rarely using other than mild, caressing orders in the playroom, expecting obedience and never degrading Victor like this, but, well.

Sometimes Victor just wants to be a filthy slut, used and abused and fucked out until Yuuri is done with him.

“Mmmmhph,” he murmurs, trying to encourage Yuuri to keep going with his body language. The locks rattle a bit as Victor arches his back and pops his ass, spreading his knees and trying his best to entice Yuuri to fuck him. Yuuri drops the cane across his ass instead, and Victor whimpers.

“Dirty little whore,” Yuuri snaps. “I see what you’re trying to do. Trying to make me fuck you. Look at you, showing off your ass like that.” Victor hears him drop the cane on the floor, the top board of the restraint making it impossible for Victor to see what’s going on, but in the next moment Yuuri’s fingers are pulling his ass apart, one thumb pushing its way inside. “You like it when I make you take it, don’t you, Victor,” Yuuri says, and Victor jumps at the sharp bite over the meat of his ass. “Such a slut for my cock.” There’s heat, Yuuri’s body close, so close, and then - oh yes, there it is, Yuuri’s cock demanding entrance to his body. Victor breathes and tries to relax, but before he can really get himself ready, Yuuri kicks his knees further apart and slams home, hands on Victor’s hips and digging in, hard.

God, it’s hellish and harsh and Victor can’t do anything at all to stop it, his hands and head locked down as they are. He twists and squirms on Yuuri’s cock, and gets a hard slap on the ass for it.

“Take it, Victor. You wanted it, so now you’ve got it. Now fuck me.” Yuuri pulls back just a little and Victor knows he’s going to have to chase him as well as he can, and he rolls his hips and takes Yuuri deep again, the stretch a bit easier this time.

“Yeah, that’s my good little slut,” Yurri coos. Victor tries to nod, make some kind of assenting noise. He’s burning from the inside out; Yuuri’s forceful control of his body, his demanding, rough treatment, has lit a fire that is raging through his veins. He needs more, wants more. He rolls his hips again, over and over, fucking himself on Yuuri’s cock as best as he can.

“Such a pretty little whore you are,” Yuuri continues, and Victor burns with it. He clenches down on Yuuri’s cock. “Yes, Victor, you dirty slut, you...you’re such a … a… dingus.”

Wait, what?

Victor stops moving. What the hell was that? He tries not to laugh because he’s still a bit precariously positioned, but seriously, _what_?

Yuuri suddenly folds over Victor’s back, and he’s shaking. His forehead bounces a few times on Victor’s back, as if he’s knocking his head against Victor’s body. What is he doing? Is he crying? Is he laughing?

Victor drops his bell.

Yuuri immediately pulls himself from Victor’s body and comes around to unbuckle the gag. Victor can see his cock is already starting to soften, and as he kneels down to start unlocking the stocks, his shoulders are still shaking. Victor spits out the gag and cracks up.

“What the hell is a dingus?” he demands, cackling, and Yuuri looks up at him with tears in the corners of his eyes and his lips fighting a smile.

“I...I ran out of words,” he says, and erupts in a giggle. “Oh my god Victor I am so sorry, that was the worst.” He continues to giggle even as he lifts the top half of the restraint so Victor can slither out and onto the floor, and Victor hiccups as he laughs, the situation so ridiculous, so utterly outside their normal interaction, that he collapses onto his back and beckons Yuuri to join him on the floor. Yuuri sits down next to him and flicks him on the shoulder.

“Okay, it’s funny, but it’s not _that_ funny,” he says, pouting.

“Yeah, no, it is,” he says. “I’m sorry, _sir_ , I’ll try to not be a dingus next time. Whatever that is.”

“It kind of means...um. It means kind of stupid,” Yuuri says, “But you’re not! I have no idea where that came from. I’m so sorry.” Yuuri’s cheeks flush, and Victor decides to take some pity. He sits up and nestles himself against Yuuri’s body, leaning close so he can whisper in his ear.

“But am I still your dirty little slut?” he says.

Yuuri’s eyes light up and he turns his head so he’s speaking against Victor’s lips. “Oh, you know you are, my beauty,” he says, and bears Victor back down to the floor and lets him prove it. 


End file.
